


HammerDance

by DistractedDream



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Hammer's dance skills prove too hard for his Public Relations assistant to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HammerDance

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

Tara sat at the bar, nursing her drink as she studiously ignored the people around her. She hadn’t meant to be here alone. Petal, her best friend, had suggested they go out drinking and dancing. It had been a long week for everyone and Tara had readily agreed. It was easy enough for her to come straight from work, the chosen bar just a few blocks from her office at Hammer Industries. A quick change of lipstick and taking her hair down and she’d been ready to kick back with Petal – until she’d gotten that text.

She sighed as she checked her phone again. No new messages, of course. She’d been more surprised to actually have one until she had read it. Petal had needed to cancel due to some drama at home. Tara dropped her phone back in her purse, rolling her eyes. There was always drama, thanks to their landlords. Maybe being out by herself wasn’t such a bad thing.

Working at Hammer Industries, directly under Justin Hammer, was a job she loved. Her talents in public relations and Justin’s talents for needing someone to improve his public relations were a natural fit. She loved working for him and even if she did sometimes flirt with him, she knew what a risk it would be to give into temptation and sleep with her boss. She smiled to herself. He would be thrilled to know she even thought about it though gods knew he didn’t need his ego stroked.

A commotion from the VIP section caught her attention. Not a scuffle, thank the Gods, but whomever had commandeered the section tonight had decided to descend and mingle with the plebes. Tara snorted softly as she picked up her drink and turned to watch the scene, along with several of the bar’s patrons, giving some guy a glare as he tried to approach her.

Between the standard issue dim lighting that every bar seemed to love and the multi-colored lights for the dance floor, she couldn’t make out the VIP. She briefly wondered if it might be Tony Stark before she realized that he would probably consider this slumming. No, this was clearly someone who wanted to avoid the higher end establishments so he could be the biggest thing in the room with no competition.

He was certainly getting the attention he seemed to want. The majority of people in the bar had stopped to watch the spectacle of the high roller making his way to the floor, a stacked redhead on one arm and a willowy blonde on the other. Tara’s eyes rolled. It was probably some business boy who so desperately wanted to roll with the big dogs like Stark or Hammer. She had just lifted her glass to her lips, intent on finishing her drink and settling up, when the VIP’s voice called out to the bar.

“Hey! How about a round here for all my friends?”

Tara choked on her drink, ducking her head as she swung back to face the bar. That wannabe she’d been rolling her eyes over was Justin fucking Hammer. Her face flushed bright red. She actually respected and admired Justin. Mentally cursing herself for being so mocking, she could only nod when the bartender brought her water and another drink. She clung to the water, trying to think how she could get out without him seeing her. Not that there was anything wrong with being seen, but she didn’t party with coworkers and certainly not with her supervisor.

She risked a peek back at the dance floor but what she saw had her turning fully around. Her boss, the one that she worked with daily, the one most people chalked up as a Tony Stark wannabe, was absolutely owning the dance floor. It wasn’t that he was the resident VIP for the night; he could actually dance really, really well. At least a full song finished before Tara realized she was staring at him, mesmerized.

Justin was coated in women and obviously holding court with them all, deftly pulling one after the other into his little sphere for a spin, never letting them get too far when it was another’s turn. Tara toyed with her drink as she watched. New girls were joining, giggling, and pressing themselves against them when it was their chance. She wrinkled her nose and swallowed some of her drink. It made her feel weird and it was a rather uncomfortable feeling to be having when her boss was involved. Still, she remained focused on the scene, mostly blondes, and a few redheads surrounding him as he danced.

Whatever that feeling was she definitely would never blame the other women for flocking to him. His feet slid across the floor and the way he was moving his hips… There was one final thought that she should go and not sit there, gawping at her boss’ crotch, before the alcohol kicked in. 

Setting her empty glass on the bar, Tara slid off her stool. The entire time she’d watched him, no brunettes approached him. He’d shown a preference for the lighter haired women, though he kept returning to the two who had come down from the VIP section with him. Tara fluffed her long chocolate toned hair and took her chance. She knew Justin. He wouldn’t overtly refuse anyone who approached him, though she wouldn’t have been surprised if he deferred on a second dance. Slipping into the crowd, she waited her turn.

Without the buzz from the alcohol, she never would have done it. Tara didn’t really figure he’d recognize her right away, as she hadn’t known him. Low lighting, changing colors, a familiar face in an unexpected place. If they didn’t talk, she might get a dance at least without him knowing. She was so busy distracting herself with all the reasons he wouldn’t know it was her, that he wouldn’t dance with her a second time, that she wasn’t ready when his hand reached for hers, pulling her closer.

She stumbled in her heels, cheeks flaming, as she had to brace herself against his chest so she didn’t fall on her face. Justin laughed good-naturedly, helping her steady herself. “I got you.” She nodded and kept her eyes focused on her feet. He smelled good, deliciously good and, worse than that, familiar. “Hey. Look up.” Tara lifted her eyes and straightened, her heart stopping as he gave her a charming grin. “Don’t look down at your feet. Just watch me and let me lead.”

Tara smiled in relief. He didn’t recognize her. They fell into a rhythm quickly, both of them smiling brightly at the ease with which they came together. She followed his lead, but held her own, never trying to shine herself but making sure he looked good all the while, just as she did for him at work with her public relations skills. Her steps hesitated as a leggy blonde came near, ready for her dance, until Justin raised a hand, waving her off with a smile. His moves flowed into the next song, keeping Tara with him, each attempt to cut in waved off until it was clear he’d chosen his dance partner for the rest of the night.

Justin leaned into her, tipping his mouth to her ear. “What’s your name, baby?” She missed a step. She’d been able to avoid talking so he wouldn’t figure her out from her voice, but she couldn’t ignore a simple question. Tara swallowed, thinking fast as he tilted his face so he could hear her reply. “Tara.” It was a risk, not giving him a fake name. There was a chance that he’d had enough to drink to not connect her face to her name. “Yours?” Another distraction. He’d expect everyone to know his name and she cringed internally that she’d done that.

Justin merely laughed again, hands sliding up her back, holding her to him so he could answer. “Justin Hammer, baby. The one and only.” She smiled as he spun her, a flourish to what he must have thought would be a revelation to her. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder as the spin completed, staying in tight against his body.

“As I live and breathe, the Justin Hammer?” His scent hit her again now that they were closer. She had to stop herself from burying her face against his throat as she tried to talk to him. “What are you doing in this place? Shouldn’t you be in some fancy bar?”

“Nah. Not my scene.” He shook his head. “I can relax here. Close enough to pop by after work, unassuming enough that I don’t get hounded by the press. Bonus?” His hands came around her back again, his lips brushing her ear. “Got that whole VIP section to my lonesome.”

Tara arched a brow at him with a smirk. “Really? I thought I saw you come down with some girls.” He shrugged, spinning her again. She came up, giggling, hair falling around her face.

“No one I have to go back up there with, you know.” Tara pushed her hair back, evaluating the intense look in his eyes. It’d been… gods, months, since she’d had sex. This was a very tempting, very bad decision waiting to be made. There was a reason she found herself around Lokis all the time. She loved mischief and she was going to get into some.

Finally she nodded. “If you’re inviting me up, I’d love to get off my feet for a few.” He winked and took her hand, leading her off the floor to the little set of stairs. Tara kept her head down as they got near his bodyguards. Not that the nightshift would know her, but she figured there’d be less talk if they weren’t sure. Justin patted one on the shoulder as they went by.

“I don’t want to be bothered.” With a curt nod, the guards stepped together, arms crossed to block access, and attention, to the VIP section. Justin lead Tara over to the leather couches, making sure she sat without falling before grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to her. “It’s sealed. Figure you’d want to open it. I’ll get you one from the bar if that’s not good enough.”

She accepted the bottle, oddly touched that he knew and would go to such detail to make a woman comfortable taking a drink from a stranger. Tara knew he never would drug anyone, but it was a sweet touch that brought the weird feeling she’d had earlier back. “Thanks.” She opened it, taking several swallows. The lighting was a touch dimmer over the sofas and she again thanked whatever luck she was having for holding out.

Justin sat next to her, his own water in his hand. “So why are you here?” He kept eye contact with her, though she smiled as he tried to steal a glance over her body as he drank his water. She crossed her legs, her smiling growing as he couldn’t help by watch the movement.

“I was supposed to meet a friend after work. She got caught up in something else.” She set down her water, each motion slow, controlled. “I was about to leave when you hit the dance floor. Then suddenly I didn’t want to leave so much.” He smirked, putting aside his own water, his upper body turned to her. His fingers brazenly toyed with the ends of her hair. She normally slapped away the hands of anyone touching her hair, but Justin’s fingers in her hair just felt right.

“I didn’t mean here in the club, baby. I meant here, with me.” Maybe if he hadn’t smelled so damn good she would have rethought everything and chickened out. Instead his scent, his body heat, even the way his eyes watched her, focused on her with an intensity that he normally reserved for weapons demos, had her admitting the real reason she was there.

Her fingers trailed down his arms. “I want to see if what I saw out there translates to other areas. I want to see if we move as well together off the floor as we did on it. I want you.” He smirked, obviously pleased with her answer, his hand sliding from her hair, down her side before coming back up to cup the back of her neck.

Her eyes slipped closed as he kissed her. He started gently, gauging her reaction. When she whined against his mouth, he deepened the kiss, his tongue leading hers with as much ease as he’d lead her on the dance floor. He pulled gently on her neck, bringing her to follow him as he sat back against the couch with her pressed against his chest.

She nipped his lip lightly as she uncrossed her legs, shifting to sit on his lap, her knees straddling his hips, her dress riding up slightly. Her hands threaded in his hair as his travelled over her form until she was nearly grinding herself against him. For all his efforts to lead her tonight, he was letting her have the final say in what they did. It registered in her mind as another reason to fall for him until another heady kiss removed any thoughts at all.

Tara lifted her head to break the kiss, lips red and swollen. “Justin… please tell me you have something.” She circled her hips against his erection, hoping he’d understand the something she wanted.

“Yeah, baby.” With one surprisingly strong arm wrapped around her, he leaned over to grab his jacket, hand darting into the pocket to retrieve a condom. “Not my first time at the rodeo.” He had the grace to look chagrined at his statement. Tara giggled and kissed him again.

“Mine either.” She kissed a path over his jaw to his ear. “And I don’t get bucked off.” She grinned at his moan and nipped her way to his collar. His hands fumbled slightly with his belt, one still holding the condom package, until she kissed him, distracting him as she worked to undo his slacks.

They both moaned softly as her hand came around his hard cock. She stroked him a few times before he moved her hand off him to get the condom on. She lifted her hips and pulled her thong aside, blinking in surprise as he caught her chin in his hand. “You sure? You ready for this?”

That weird feeling came back, not unpleasant, just something she couldn’t place yet. She leaned forward, kissing him sweetly as she lowered her hips until he was completely inside her. They did not sigh at the same time, in the same way at the feeling, she told herself. Squeezing around his cock, she nodded, eyes closing as she started to rock her hips. “Yes, sir. I’m sure.”

He cocked a brow at her. “Sir, hunh? I kinda like that.” She tightened again, making his eyes roll back for a moment. “That too. Really like that.” She grinned, testing a few bounces on his hips, her wet pussy sliding up and down his shaft. When she opened her eyes, she found him with that same intense look in his eyes, only now it was tinged with desire. She squirmed, worried he’d realize who she was, until his eyes drifted down her body.

Pressing his hands against her back, he guided her forward to him. His mouth found the curves of her breasts over the neckline of her dress, as she rode him, her face hidden in his hair, her own hands grasping at his shoulders for leverage. They fucked in the same steady rhythm they’d danced in, him leading, her complementing his movements. Partners. Tara felt her body starting to tense as her orgasm built. Her cunt contracted around his cock, her lips parted as she looked down at him. “Justin…”

He groaned, understanding her meaning. “That’s it. Cum for me, baby.” He bucked his hips into her, one hand at her hip to hold onto her, the other coming back to her neck to lead her into a rough, breathless kiss. Her entire body tensed as she came, her sounds muffled against his lips, the nails digging into his shoulders and the wetness covering his cock leaving him without doubt of how hard she’d orgasmed.

Justin thrust into her a few more times, keeping their mouths together, until with a last hard push, he came, cock twitching inside her, his cries now swallowed as they kissed. He only allowed the kiss to end when they both relaxed enough to need the air. She stayed in his lap, panting, her forehead resting against his until she dropped forward, finally burying her face into the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply.

His hands rubbed her back, letting her come down, letting her cuddle him. “Come home with me.” She froze at his offer. Thanks to liquor, low lighting and loud music, she’d gotten away with fucking her boss tonight, but she knew there was no way he wouldn’t know her in the morning. Her heart contracted with regret. At that moment, she would have loved to go home with him but she knew there was no way she could have that moment with him. Denying them both that hurt more than she expected.

“I can’t.” She kissed his forehead, a gesture she’d wanted to do during so many hard days and nights at the office but couldn’t. She dismounted from his lap, watching him through vision that was not blurry with tears. She swore it wasn’t tears. “I’m more sorry than you know. I had an absolutely wonderful time tonight with you, Justin.” Tara cupped his cheek and gave him a sweet goodbye kiss. “You’re going to make some woman feel like the most special lady in all the world one day. I’m sorry it can’t be me.” She straightened and with a small smile, she turned, collecting her purse and hightailing it out of the bar before he could get himself put together enough to follow her.


End file.
